


Cuddling

by sassy_pelican



Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: "What ... oh. I guess we're cuddling now. Okay."
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149986
Kudos: 46





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff, a bit of implied smut but that's it

It had been weeks since you had seen Sebastian. Your boyfriend was off filming and doing promos for various projects, ones that no matter how hard you tried, you could seem to keep straight. It honestly baffled you how he did. Of course, you facetimed, texted, called, all the usual makings for a long-distance relationship, but it didn't help much. You missed him.

You knew he had a few more long weeks before he could come home, but the loneliness was starting to eat away at you. You needed someone there, a companion to curl up next to at night, to cuddle, to keep you company. But you also knew that there was nothing either one of you could about it. He had signed on to these projects at different times, unknowing that the schedules would be so compact. It was quite a shock to both of you.

He pushed forward though, despite the long hours and long stretches away from you. He loved his job. It wasn't just a job to him; it was part of him. Just as you were beginning to call him one last time before going to bed, your phone lit up. Speak of the devil.

Smiling to yourself, you accepted the facetime call, already feeling yourself come out of the slump you had been in for the day. "Hey." He greets. You smile wider.

"Hey yourself. What are you up to now?" You ask him, genuinely curious.

"Nothing. I just finished for the day. A nice treat." Sebastian pauses, his eyes saddening a little. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." You say, an equally sad smile on your lips.

"I can't wait to come home. I just want to hold you."

"I know Seb. I know."

The two of you don't say much of importance, just casual conversation that lasted hours. But when your eyes start to droop, despite talking with the man you love, he concedes to let you sleep. As much as you don't want to say goodbye, you agree; already feeling yourself drifting off. He watches through the screen as you forget to disconnect the call and turn off the light. He watches with a smile as you fall you asleep on the bed you usually share with him.

Three weeks later

Sebastian is due home any minute now. He insisted that he get a cab back from the airport instead of you picking him up. Saying, "I don't want to bother you." Even after your assurances that he would be and do no such thing, he didn't relent.

Finally admitting defeat, you decided to get comfortable, and have sweets ready for him when he gets home. No matter how hard you try, he always has a need for something sweet after getting off of a plane. You never understood it, but you also didn't try to stop him either – even if it was against the diet he was currently on. Something you also didn't agree with. The man was good looking at any weight, at least in your opinion.

So, there you sat, on the couch, pan of iced brownies on the counter and in one his old t-shirts, waiting. Thankfully you didn't have to wait long. Before you knew it, the door was jiggling, his hands obviously unsteady from lack of sleep. Smiling, you began to get up, only to have him almost fall through the door.

Dropping his bags unceremoniously on the ground, he shuts the door – rather loudly – and run over to you. You laugh as he circles you with his arms from behind, and shiver slightly when he inhales the scent of your shampoo. That always did wonders for your sex drive, but he was too tired to care, or to do anything about it.

"Seb." You whisper, not sure why you felt the need to be quiet.

"Yeah babe?"

"Stop. You know what that does to me." You breathe out. He giggles, actually giggles.

"I know. I'll stop for now. But don't think I am not going ravish you as soon as I feel like I can function properly."

"I will hold you to that," you lean back into him, "there's brownies on the counter."

He moans, hugging you tighter. "God, I love you."

"I sure hope so, otherwise this would be a little awkward considering that I love you." You reply, a teasing tone to your voice.

As he releases you and heads to the kitchen you stop him. "Get me one too."

"Are you trying to eat my brownies?" He mocks, a fake sound of astonishment present in his tone.

"I made them; they are my brownies Seb." He laughs.

"Coming right up."

Two brownies later – each – and you are both sitting the couch, watching reruns of Game of Thrones. You feel him shift and reach over for you. Confused but not fighting it, you allow him to pull you into him. "What ... oh. I guess we're cuddling now. Okay." You mumble as he situates his head on your chest.

Letting out a long sigh, he hugs your waist. You smile down at him, hands coming up to play with his now shorter hair. You almost miss the long. It definitely gave you more to grab on to. Although, you can't say that you don't like the new cut. You feel him relax more as your fingers run through it; fingernails scraping his scalp.

"I love you." He mumbles, words muffled by your, well his, shirt.

You laugh lightly, "I love you too Seb." He nuzzles in closer, impossibly closer.

"Get some sleep babe." You mutter, lips finding the top of his head before you too, allow yourself to fall asleep.


End file.
